Dark Stormy Night
by meguhanu
Summary: PMK and RK Crossover: Tetsu gets caught in a thunderstorm at night in Kyoto. He comes across the most famous assassin ever: Hitokiri Battousai
1. Taken Hostage

**Dark Stormy Night**

**Chapter 1**

**AN: VOICE CAST: Richard Cansino as Hitokiri Battousai**

**Vic Mignogna as Tatsu**

**and Luci Christian as Tetsu**

Tetsu ran to get out of the sudden thunderstorm that had formed over the street of Kyoto. "Damn it!" he yelled. "This totally sucks! I was going to go on a date with Saya, but I guess God had other plans for me!" he screamed.

The young red head found shelter in an alley under a long roof. "At least something went right tonight," he mumbled. The rain really started to come down.

Tetsu sat down and hugged his knees to his chest, trying to keep warm and dry. Tetsu wandered around in his thoughts. _I wonder if Saya is caught in this rain as well? Is she mad at me? Does she know that I couldn't make it because of the weather? If I see her again, I hope she's not mad at me, _thought the young page.

The young boy let his eyes rest. Then what he heard next was normal for him. An ear piercing scream filled the night air. "Huh?" said Tetsu, getting to his feet and looking at the direction that the scream had come from.

He followed from where he thought the scream had come from. He went through the soaking wet alleys until he found what had happened.

His eyes widened at the sight that lay in front of him. Shinsengumi members were cut up, bleeding, and some bodies were still moving, despite the owner of them being dead. "Oh, God," he whispered. He looked for the culprit that had done this to his fellow members.

His eyes found him. A teenage boy, a few years older than he was, but much taller, stood over the bodies. He wore a navy blue gi, a dark gray hakama, had blood red hair tied high in a high samurai ponytail, and had a cross shaped scar on his left cheek.

That didn't scare him, nor did the fact that the katana that he had had blood dripping from the hilt of the sword to the edge of the sharp blade. The thing that made Tetsu tremble were this guy's eyes.

Amber eyes narrowed in slits that had been glaring at the bodies. Tetsu had guessed that this guy had been the one who killed his Shinsengumi friends, if you would consider them friends.

Tetsu stepped out slowly and took a hold of a katana that had been formally used by a Shinsengumi member. His eyes darted back and forth between the sword and the assassin. Tetsu then got a good grip on the sword and stepped out from the shadows that were concealing his body.

When he stepped out, no one was there except for the dead Shinsengumi members. "What the? Where did he go?" asked Tetsu looking around.

Then he felt something cold under his neck. He guessed it was a blade. Nothing else could send shivers of fright down his back. Tetsu gasped. The young boy felt a hand wrap around his neck. Tetsu dropped his own sword. Tetsu had fallen into a trap!

"Who are you?" asked the teenage boy holding Tetsu. Tetsu didn't answer. Okita had taught him even if he was going to get tortured, never reveal the secrets of the Shinsengumi. "I'm lost," said Tetsu pretending. "Please, sir, don't' kill me," he said as scared as he could be.

"You saw me. You know," said the teenager. _Wait a minute! _cried Tetsu's mind. _Okita told me to beware of a guy with amber eyes, a cross shaped scar, and blood red hair. That guy was called Battousai and he was the #1 enemy of the Shinsengumi! _

Tetsu gasped inwardly. "Oh crap. Can this night get any worse?" asked Tetsu forgetting the fact that he was being held hostage. "What?" asked Battousai. "Are you apart of the Shinsengumi?" he asked.

"Tetsu!" someone called. Battousai looked up and saw a man older than he was. He guessed he was the kid's dad. "Tetsu!" he called. Battousai smiled. "So you're name is Tetsu, huh?" the assassin asked.

Tetsu stiffened. "Tatsu!" he called. "Down here! Help me!" called Tetsu. Battousai narrowed his eyes until they were totally in slits. "Big mistake," said Battousai.

Tatsu heard his brother calling, then ran down an alley from where he guessed where his brother was. "Tetsu!" called Tatsu. Then he saw his brother with a katana at this throat. "Oh, God," said the older brother. "Stay where you are or your son dies," said Battousai. "He's my little brother," snarled Tatsu.

"Whatever," said Battousai stepping forward while Tatsu stepped back. "Let him go!" yelled Tatsu. "No, I'm taking the kid with me," said Battousai stepping out of the alley with a defenseless Tetsu in his arms. Tatsu tried to go after him, but slipped in the mud and blood combined. Battousai chuckled. "You should really take in your surroundings," he snarled.

Tatsu looked around him and saw the bodies of the Shinsengumi slain. "Tetsu, please tell me you didn't witness this," said Tatsu. Tetsu yelled "NO! I just saw this guy standing over them and I put 2 and 2 together."

"Your never going to get away with this," whispered Tatsu. Battousai smiled. "Of course I am, after all I _am_ Hitokiri Battousai," said Battousai. Tatsu and Tetsu gasped at the same time. "The number one enemy of the Shinsengumi," said Tatsu.

"So you two are apart of the Shinsengumi," said Battousai. Lightning flashed and thunder roared over the three teenagers. "I'll be coming for you next," said Battousai taking his sword away from Tetsu's neck and pointing it at Tatsu before disappearing into the night.

"Dam you Tetsu," was all that Tatsu said before running to the Shinsengumi headquarters to fill them in on the situation.


	2. Into The Devil's Lair

**Dark Stormy Night**

**Chapter 2**

**(same voice cast)**

Tetsu and Battousai had been running at an incredible pace for awhile now. Battousai had let Tetsu go, but had very tight grip on his arm that would surely bruise later if Battousai didn't ease up.

Then he stopped. Tetsu sighed in relief. If he had to go another 5 minutes running like that, he would've vomited. "Where are we?" asked Tetsu looking around. He knew they were in Kyoto, but where? He had never seen this part of the city.

"We're at Choshu Headquarters. You are a good piece. You have information about the Shinsengumi. We need that information to take them down," said Battousai pushing Tetsu through the sliding door.

"Take them down? You mean kill them!" yelled the enraged boy. "I won't let you do that!" yelled Tetsu aiming to punch Kenshin in the cheek.

Of course Kenshin dodged and took advantage of the situation. Kenshin pushed Tetsu up against the wall. Tetsu grunted as his face hit the wall. "Don't even try to strike me. You have no power of that kind," said Battousai. Tetsu shivered. Now he knew why this guy was unbeatable.

The racket had caused some samurai to poke their heads out. "That you Kenshin?" asked the leader of the clan; Kogoro Katsura. Kenshin bowed before his leader. Tetsu looked at Katsura and gave him a glare. "You'll die eventually," said Tetsu crossing his arms.

Battousai punched Tetsu in the kneecap. Tetsu fell to the ground. "Bow before your new master," said Battousai getting up.

"He's your leader! Not mine!" yelled Tetsu to Battousai. Battousai grew enraged and punched Tetsu in the jaw. Blood sprouted from the young boy. He was about to strike him again, but Katsura held him back. "That's enough Kenshin. You don't hit children. Besides we need him to talk. What good is a hostage when he can't talk?" asked Katsura looking at Tetsu trying to stop the blood from flowing. "A good one," mumbled Kenshin.

Katsura pulled out a hankerchief and put it on Tetsu's mouth. "Go to bed Kenshin. I'll watch him tonight," said the kind man. Kenshin grunted and headed upstairs to bed, with one last devil glare at Tetsu.

Tetsu sat down at table with the leader. "So your name is Katsura?" asked Tetsu. "Yes it is," said Katsura kindly. "And what's your name?" asked Katsura. "It's Tetsunosuke Ichimura, Tetsu for short. And don't try asking me any questions about the Shinsengumi because I'm not going to tell you," said Tetsu. "Well now I KNOW you're with the Shinsengumi. That I didn't know," said Katsura.

Tetsu fell down anime style. "Oh shut up!" he said jumping back up. "Are you going to kill me?" asked Tetsu getting rather serious. "No, I'm not," said Katsura. "But my men might if you give them any reason to. Kenshin is a killer. He's in a class by himself. He will kill you if you give him a reason," said Katsura, getting up and heading to bed.

"You will stay with me in my room tonight, then in the morning, we'll give you something to do," said Katsura. Tetsu followed the man to bed. His room was very big. "There's an extra futon in Kenshin's room. Go and get it," said Katsura.

Tetsu was scared to go to Kenshin's room, but if he wanted a bed, it was in the devil's lair. "Um…Kenshin, I'm going to get your extra futon. Katsura told me you have an extra," he saidfrom outside the door. Tetsu entered the room and saw Kenshin asleep in an upright position. "This guy is weird," said Tetsu grabbing the extra futon.

A breeze came in through the window. Kenshin shivered. "I think I'll put a blanket around him," he said. Tetsu acted tough but insie he was a softy.He grabbed Kenshin's blanket form his futon and started to put it around him.

Kenshin opened his eyes and gasped loudly. Tetsu fell back. Kenshin unsheathed his wakizashi. His eyes were in violet slits. Tetsu was gasping. Now what was he going to do to him? Kenshin put the wakizashi near Tetsu's eye. "What are you doing in here?" Kenshin snarled. "I'm just grabbing your extra futon," said Tetsu, showing him the futon. "Get out," Battousai whispered with poison clingning to his voice. He released the frightened boy. Tetsu headed to the door.

"Gladly," said Tetsu getting out and sliding the door closed. Before he closed it all the way, he said once more to Battousai, "You're a heartless demon who should rot in fucking hell!" he screamed at him.

Kenshin sheathed his wakizashi and sat down in his thoughts. What the kid had just said had hurt the Rurouni in him deep down. _I know I've killed countless people, but it's all for the good of a new era that will soon come into being. But this is the first time anyone had ever called me that, _thought Battousai as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Spying

**Dark Stormy Night**

**Chapter 3**

**AN: VOICE CAST:**

**Richard Cansino as Hitokiri Battousai**

**Vic Mignogna as Tatsu**

**Luci Christian as Tetsu**

**Monica Rial as Saya**

**Kirk Thorton as Hajimi Saito**

**Corey Gagne as Katsura **

Tetsu ran back to Katsura's room breathing hard. Katsura saw this and was concerned with his well being. "Are you alright?" he asked putting his hand on Tetsu's shoulder. Tetsu shrugged it off. "No I'm not alright! You're assassin almost assassinated me!" he yelled. Katsura clasped his hand over Tetsu's mouth. "Ssshhh. You want o wake up the whole house hold?" he asked.

Tetsu rolled his eyes. Katsura released Tetsu. "I'm afraid it's my fault that you almost got hurt," said Katsura. "Why is it your fault?" asked the concerned kid. Katsura sat down and took off his two swords.

"I told you to go into Kenshin's room without telling you not to touch him or go near him. Consider yourself lucky, There have been others that tried to wake him up and they got killed because of it," said Katsura. Tetsu gulped. "You tell me this now!" he yelled. Katsura yawned. "Just thank God," said Katsura before he lied down to go to sleep. Tetsu followed suite. "Damn Choshu Clan," said Tetsu before he rolled out his futon and found sleep.

Back at the Shinsengumi Headquarters, Saito was furious! He kept ranting on and on about the codes of the Shinsengumi. Tatsu sat there listening at the beginning, but then zoned out. "Uh…how does this help to get Tetsu back?" he asked. Saito stopped. "Oh yeah the kid…uh.." Tatsu fell over anime style. "How could you rant like that and forget about my little brother!" he screamed. Saito narrowed his golden eyes. Tatsu backed up a step, a little scared.

"Fine. To get your brother back, we're going to have to have a trade," he said. "But all the members of the Choshu Clan are very worthy swordsman. Plus they don't have any weaknesses," said Tatsu. Saito smiled. "They protect the people of Kyoto. That is their weakness," said Saito with a devilish smile on hid face. He turned to Okita. He nodded his head. Okita understood and left. Tatsu looked at the two. "What are you doing?" he asked. "One hostage for another," said Saito. Tatsu gasped. Now he understood. they were going to go out and get a captive then trade him/her for Tetsu. Tatsu bowed his head low. "How do I keep getting myself into these situations?" he whispered to himself.

Battousai had woken up early and headed outside to practice. When he got to the yard, he practiced all his Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu attacks. They were all performed without flaw. The sun rose to the beginning of a beautiful day. Kenshin looked at the sun and smiled sweetly.

He sheathed his sword then went into town. Once there the market place was filled with people. _Looks like everyone decided to get up early, _he thought. No one paid any attention to the samurai walking down the street, except a small girl by the name of Saya. She watched his every move. Saito had threatened her life if she didn't follow Battousai back to headquarters. She went into the street and pretended like she was a normal customer.

Battousai, even being a master swordsman, didn't notice the little girl following him. He turned a corner and went back to Choshu Headquarters. Saya followed him very silently. When she turned the corner, she saw Battousai walk into an inn. _Tetsu, _her mind said since she could not. She then ran as fast as she could back to the Shinsengumi.

She was panting when she reached the gates. She ran inside and saw Tatsu. Tatsu saw her and ran towards her. She tripped and fell into his arms. "Whoa are you okay?" he asked her. She shook her head to say no. "You found Tetsu?" he asked her. She nodded her head up and down. "Let's go!" said Tatsu. Saya stood still. "Why aren't you coming?" he asked her turning around to look at the young girl.

Saya pointed over to the dojo where Okita and Saito were practicing. "You have to tell them don't you?" Tatsu asked her.

Saya was crying now. She started to the 2 assassins in the dojo. Okita and Saito saw the young girl approaching. "Well did you find it?" asked Saito. The poor frightened girl nodded her head.

"Good," said Saito and her grabbed her tiny wrist and started to drag her into the center of the dojo. Saya grunted trying to get the Wolf to loosen it's grip. "Whoa. Saito that's no way to treat a lady," said Okita putting his hand on Saito's.

Saya was surprised at Okita's reaction. So was Saito. _I guess he has a much gentler side to him, _she thought.

Saito released his grip. Saya looked at her swollen wrist. It turned red with Saito's hand mark. "Are you ok?" asked Okita. She nodded her head and wiped the tears form her eyes.

Tatsu went over to her and took a look at her wrist. "It's just swollen. Leave it alone for a while and it'll heal," said Tatsu.

Okita left to join Saito to get into their Shinsengumi outfits. Tatsu and Saya waited in the dojo for the 2 to come out. "Don't worry Saya. I'll protect you," said Tatsu as he wrapped his arms around the small girl. Saya felt protected in such a strong embrace. (AN: I would too if Vic had his arms around me!)

Okita and Saito stepped out in full uniforms. Both Tatsu and Saya shivered with fear. Who wouldn't fear the colors of the Wolves OF Mibu? "Let's go," said Saito. "Okita take the girl and I'll take the boy," said Saito. "Okay," was all Okita's reaction was.

Okita took Saya gently and asked her nicely to lead the way. She did as she was told. Those swords on their wastes looked mighty scary to a girl like her. "Don't you hurt her!" yelled Tatsu. "Don't worry he won't. Just worry about your own life and your idiot brothers," snarled Saito.

Saya and Okita led the way and Tatsu and Saito took the back. They walked down the dirt road as if nothing was wrong. People were staring at them as they walked down the street. Even one man in particular knew what this was about. He took the back roads to the Choshu hideout. He barged open on a large meeting.

"Katsura! I'm sorry to interrupt, but the Shinsengumi are headed this way!" he yelled. "What!" yelled Katsura. "It's true! I think they're coming for the brat," said the man. All the men were on edge. There was about to be a huge battle. "One more thing, it's Okita and Saito. They have a little girl with them and a teenage boy," he said. Battousai then jumped up form where he was sitting. "Did you say teenage boy?" he asked. "Yea-Yeah, why?" asked the man.

Battousai was pissed. He ran upstairs and grabbed Tetsu who was still sleeping. "Wake up brat!" said Battousai. Tetsu opened his eyes. He screamed. "What the fuck do you want?" he yelled.

"Come with me. your friends are here," said Battousai. "The Shinsengumi?" asked Tetsu. "Yeah. They have a little girl with them and I take it your brother too," said Battousai. He dragged the poor red head down the stairs to where all of the Choshu clan were ready to draw their swords.

Tetsu looked around. "All this attention just because of the Shinsengumi?" he whispered. Thankfully no one heard him over the yells from the men. Battousai didn't let go of Tetsu's arm for even one minute. One man peeked outside and saw that their enemy had arrived. "They're here,' he said.

Battousai then pushed the men out of the way. Katsura also went out. "Are you sure you want to do this Kenshin? They have hostages," said Katsura. Battousai smiled and looked down at Tetsu. Tetsu was scared for his life. "So do we," he said. He put Tetsu in a headlock and drew out his wakizashi. He put it to Tetsu's neck. _Not again, _thought Tetsu. He put his hands on Kenshin's arms.

The trade was about to begin.

AN: I think I did a kick ass job on this fic. You be the judge.


	4. Battle

**Dark Stormy Night**

**Chapter 4**

**AN: VOICE CAST:**

**Richard Cansino as Hitokiri Battousai**

**Vic Mignogna as Tatsu**

**Luci Christian as Tetsu**

**Monica Rial as Saya**

**Kirk Thorton as Hajimi Saito**

**Corey Gagne as Katsura **

Tetsu was scared for his friends. He didn't want the devil, Battousai, to kill them ort him for that matter. The wakizashi was still cutting into his skin. He even felt his own blood flow down his neck and stain his shirt.

Tatsu saw this. "Tetsu!" called Tatsu. "Brother!" called Tetsu. He wanted to run to his brother, but was still being held captive by a manslayer.

"Please," said Katsura who now was taking charge of the situation. "Don't hurt the girl and we'll release the boy," said Katsura. "We have no intention of hurting the girl," said Okita. "We actually want to hurt you," said Saito. Katsura understood. Who wouldn't want to kill him? Of course it was the enemy. He was, after all, the leader of the Choshu Clan.

Tetsu breathed heavily. They were going to kill this nice man? Even though he was on the opposite side? Saito stepped forward and got into Gatotsu stance.

Battousai narrowed his eyes. He tightened his grip on Tetsu. Tetsu closed his eyes in pain. Tatsu saw this and took charge.

"No stop!" said Tatsu stepping in front of Saito. "If you kill him, he'll kill my brother. Please lower your sword!" said Tatsu. Saito was surprised at the teen's reaction. "SO what?" he asked. "What?" asked Tatsu.

"This is a war. There are many casualties. Some are just smaller than others," said Saito.

Tetsu gasped. he was going to let Battousai kill him? Didn't he even care? Was he also a heartless demon?

"Kenshin" said Katsura. "Release the kid and brace yourself for battle," he said. Battousai did as he was ordered. He didn't know why he had said that. He let go of Tetsu and sheathed his wakizashi.

As soon as Tetsu was free, he ran over to Saya and Tatsu. Tatsu scooped him up in his arms. "Miss me?" asked Tetsu. "You idiot. You God damn idiot," cried Tatsu. Saya was happy as well. The little miss was smiling and crying.

Saito looked at the kids then to Okita. He nodded his head, Okita just closed his eyes and smiled. Then they were gone. "Huh?" said Tetsu who had noticed this.

Then a huge cry came form the Choshu soldiers. Tatsu and Saya looked to see what was going on. Tatsu put Tetsu down to the ground. The Choshu clan were fighting the Wolves of Mibu.

Fountains of blood erupted out of the weak Choshu members. There were cries of pain. Bodies fell down to the ground. Tetsu looked at the bodies but didn't see Battousai's. Tatsu grabbed Saya and shielded her eyes from the gruesome sight that was in front of them. Then Tetsu heard Kenshin's voice. "Do Ryu Sen!"

He looked to see Kenshin dragging his sword on the ground. Pebbles, dirt, and some tree roots went flying towards Saito and Okita, who didn't have time to block it. The attack hit home.

Kenshin was holding his own very well. There wasn't a scratch on him. "Wow, that guy is quite a fighter," said Tatsu. "Yeah," said Tetsu very shocked at Kenshin's fighting skills. Unbeknownst to the two of them, Saya was watching the sight in between the gaps of Tatsu's fingers.

Saito and Okita were knocked out. Their heads were in the ground, but they were still breathing.

Battousai walked over and prepared himself for the death blow. He raised his sword and was about to kill them, when he stopped.

Saya had somehow gotten out of Tatsu's grasp and placed herself in front of the two Shinsengumi members and Battousai's blade. She had her arms out to protect them. She shook her head no. Battousai was impressed that this little girl had enough courage to do this, especially in front of him. "You have bravery, kid," said Battousai. Saya just stayed in the same position not moving a muscle. Battousai sheathed his sword.

"Fine. Take them back, but if you ever come back here, I'll kill you guys, got it?" he asked glaring at them all. The glare sent shivers down their spines. "Yeah we got it," said Tatsu and Tetsu in unison. Saya just nodded her head.

Battousai went to help the other members clean up the dead. The inn keeper would kill all the Choshu factor if they didn't do anything about the bodies, blood, and the stench of death that would soon come into being.

Tetsu, Tatsu, and Saya got to work and started to head home to the Shinsengumi HQ. Tetsu and Saya carried Okita while Tatsu carried Saito. Even though he looked it, he wasn't very heavy.

Thankfully for them three, it was nighttime and no could see the three kids carrying the bodies of the feared Shinsengumi. In about 15 minutes they were home. The three of them set to work to treat their wounds.

Bruises is what Okita and Saito had for the next 3 weeks. They hadn't talked about the incident. As a matter of fact, they stormed the same in last week, but they were gone.

"They must have found another hideout," said Tetsu to Tatsu. "Well yeah I don't blame them," said Tatsu reading a book. "I still consider yourself lucky Tetsu. You met Hitokiri Battousai and you lived to talk about it," said Tatsu.

"Yeah," said Tetsu. He got up. "Hey brother I'm going to go for a walk, ok?" he asked. "Don't get into trouble this time like you did before," said Tatsu. "Okay! Love you! Bye!" yelled Tetsu. Tatsu waved bye and continued with his book.

"At least now he knows the rules of a sword. Once you kill, you're a demon and you can never come back from that, You become insane and you continue to kill and kill," said Okita to Tatsu.

"Oh hi Okita. How you feeling?" asked Tatsu. "Better," said Okita. "I think he had his mind on better things," said Tatsu. "Yes I hope he does," said Okita. Then he turned and headed to the dojo. "Me too," said Tatsu.

Saito on the other hand, was as smooth and ruthless as usual. He didn't talk about what had happened. Any time someone would ask him about it, he'd give them a cold stare, then they'd shut up about it. Poor Saito. You will never defeat Battousai!

Meanwhile, Tetsu met Saya in the busy streets of Kyoto. He wanted to talk to her. "Are you mad that we broke our date?" he asked. Saya shook her head no. "Good. Let's say we pick up where we left off?" asked Tetsu. He stuck his hand out for Saya to take. She blushed as she did. Together the two of them walked down the street to the Aoiya hand in hand.

Behind them a pair of violet eyes in slits, with red hair, and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek watched the love scene between the two kids. He smiled and went in the opposite direction.

THE END.


End file.
